Clam Catastrophe
From Getsu, a mission was issued named "Clam Catastrophe." Check the mission board for the whole description. But it involves finding the location of where the giant clams had been emerging, that have been washing up on the trade center's shore. Sure, they served as great food, but they caused more terror then good. They at least needed to be headed off, till the navy could come and pinpoint them, holding their position and managing them. To the Clam's Location Out at sea, a clone of the Kage Shiguma, and Kasato Amano, were on a state of the art naval ship, made in the Land of the Sky especially for this trip. State of the art technology was equipped on this ship, and they were using its radar to locate the cove were it was suspected the clam's were coming from. They would soon approach, but there was one problem. The cove was underwater. They would have to resort to the diving gear on board, to submerge themselves where's the clams lay. He leaned over the rail. The clone of "Getsu's Burning Blizzard" looked at the beautiful view of the moon, in the night sky. Around him, as it always was, was a cool breeze signifying his ice nature. He looked up making out the constellations of the stars. Clams with jutsu, it was surely remarkable. He didn't want his neck to begin to become sore, from looking, so he began to look down at the water. This was a nice boat, it was just like the ones of the fleet back home. His golden eyes scanned the water, searching for anything that could give them a hint of where these endowed clams were located. Shiguma was bored. That's the main reason, he'd taken this mission. It was very dangerous for a kage to leave his village. He decided he needed something to do, and sent a clone. The other reason was that if these calms weren't handled now, they could cause more terror for Getsugakure and even begin to cause trouble for the Island Of Negi. So this mission was high priority. It was only a short time after he woke up that Kasato was blasted with missions to choose from by his village's higher ups. In the end, he could only choose the mission that involved heading out to sea and investigating the commotion caused by a clam. Now, he stands at the starboard side of one of Getsugakure's most prized creations. A traveling vessel equipped to locate objects or anomalies beneath the waves. "Huh, it's been quite a while since I was out at sea." He admires the shining brine of the water below. The ship rocked gently back and forth as it hit the waves of the disturbed sea. "Seems like we're getting close." The ship did indeed tread close to the Cove. The radar signified this, but the two would realize that the cove was underwater. Thankfully, the ship came equipped with watergear, and the Kage clone had read what the ship before departing. He would find the gear for them, and soon they would be clad in state-of-art diving gear. The Kage would deploy weapons from the hull, to anchor the ship to the cove, before the two would dive in, to face the threat of the Clams. He noticed the ship began to slow. He still didn't move due to him not being fully aware that this was the near the stop, or the captain just decided to slow down. He continued to look at the water. Then the captain stepped out. "We are nearing the cove, Aisukage, sir." Shiguma stood up straight. "Alright then," He said. "would you mind getting our equipment?" The captain nodded, "Yes sir.". Shiguma looked over at Kasato. "We are nearing the destination. It's time to get ready." Without waiting to see if he was coming, he began to walk to the front of the boat. When he made it to the front he put on the gear, and stood at the side. After Kasato was ready, he turn his back to the water, and dived backwards into the water. Shiguma's clone swam down, trying to go at a little faster pace than Kasato, so that he may lead. He couldn't use his ice, because it would freeze all of the water. It wouldn't affect the clone, but his partner for this mission would die in a matter of seconds, as the ice would kill him. He swam down, his golden eyes searching around the ocean floor. He wondered if his partner was truly ready for a mission like this. He saw nothing as of now. ----- Kasato looks up over to his partner. He'd been assigned to work with a Kage, something he wasn't excited about at all. He saunters over to the captain of the ship and retrieves his diving gear, adding a small nod of thanks afterwards. He dons the smooth, black body suit that hugged his body gently but firmly. Next, he places his flippers, necessary for propulsion underwater. His air tank are next to go on as he slings the straps over his shoulders and around his torso. Finally, he grabs his goggles that covered both his eyes and nose along with his regulator that allowed him to breathe from the oxygen tank and his twin swords. Once all set, Kasato takes off into a run before leaping off of the deck of the port side of the boat, kicking his legs back and forth to get some movement going. Bubbles escape his regulator as he inhales and exhales while taking in the scenery around him. Fish swing their fins round and round, moving their bodies through the water like torpedoes. The coral on the seabed dazzles his eyes with their bright colors. The ocean truly was a magical place. The Kage ahead of him, however, didn't seem to care for the surroundings and their beauty. He rushes quickly through the water as if he knew where to go. Kasato only shakes his head and slowly follows but not before something catches his eye in the distance. Turning to look for it, Kasato could see nothing but the vast blue water and the reefs below. What was that? He asks himself, before shrugging it off and continuing his pursuit of the Kage in front. ----- The Clam's Cove began to come into view as the two swam deeper in. However, the Clams weren't necessarily ordinary clams, being able to use nature transformation was an indicator for sure. But also, they were also sensors, allowing for predator like instincts in the water. Again, these were no normal clams. They were made to kill. As the two got closer to the cove, three clams who had come out in preparation for the explorers attacked. Opening their giant mouths, they hoped to swallow them whole, both of them, in single bites. ----- As the clams came out, shiguma was already ready. He launched forward using Chakra Propulsion Technique, and then did a quick punch with Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut then at the other he attacked with a kick. He was aiming to kill. While doing this he was silent. Kasato freezes up as he sees the giant muscles of the clams emerge from their shells, sending flying across the sea floor. Their maws go agape as they try to consume both Shiguma and Kasato. However, the Kage moves with unprecedented speed and quickly strikes at both clams. Kasato snaps himself into action and fumbles with his swords. Both were made of special minerals found only in Getsugakure. These materials made both blades rust resistant, lightweight, and strong. Shiguma, in aiming to hit the Clams, would aim his attacks straight into their mouths. As they were wide open, his attacks would only land when they closed, delivering some powerful force to his arm and leg, but in return blowing open their mouths straight of, killing both. The sudden attack over, more clams would flood in from the cove. Three in total, they would launch themselves at the two, yet again. The cove seemed to have a great supply of these massive beasts.